Unknow bonds
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Thunder crashed across the sky as A Muscular white haired man with blazeing amber eyes stared up at the sky, growling under his breath while he glanced worriedly toward a small brown haired girl that lay curled up against a two headed dragon just inside .


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS, Rumiko Takahashi does**

Thunder crashed across the sky as A Muscular white haired man with blazeing amber eyes stared up at the sky, growling under his breath while he glanced worriedly toward a small brown haired girl that lay curled up against a two headed dragon just inside the cave where he stood. while he stood there his sensitive sense of smell detected the scent of his younger half brother and he sighed _I really have no time for that half wit._ he thought as his eyes turned back toward the sleeping child once more and he sighed _but one battle during this peaceful time wouldn't hurt...darn stupid emotions._ his thoughts stated however he just sat beside the entrance of the cave, watching the lightening streak across the sky. While he sat there the two headed beast rose its head and snorted softly "what is it?" he asked glanceing at the packanimal then glanced at the young girl who was beganing to be fitful "allow her to wake on her own, when she wakes up then I will comfort her." the man, who's name was Sessamaru stated emotionlessly as he turned his attension back toward the rageing sky, in spite of this comment as soon as the young girl began to mummer in her sleep he walked over and knelt beside of her, gently placeing his right hand on her forehead _poor human, these dreams hasn't gotten much better in the past year._ sessamaru thought as he ran his hand through her hair "Lord Sessamaru?" she whispered glanceing up sleeply "what is it?" he asked Monotonously "I'm sorry for desturbing you...was I talking in my sleep again?" the little girl asked shamefully as tears welled in her chocolate brown eyes "you didn't desturb me child. do not worry of such things." Sessamaru replied then added in a softer tone "you should just worry about sleeping for now, so you will have energy tomarrow to play." and the little girl giggled "yes sir." she replied and he allowed a rare smile to appear on his face as he stood up "if you need anything Rin just call me." he stated as he walked back over to the opening and sat down, his gaze returning to the angry skies. Later that night at around midnight the storm worsened and the thunder seemed to come in long waves, as the wolves from the Yokai wolf packs along the ridges howled for their leaders _I hope these verman don't cause the child to awaken. _Sessamaru thought as he transformed into his true form, the huge form of a Dog yokai with red markings on its muzzle and legs and a blue moon on its forehead and glowing red eyes. he stood in the rain for a brief moment before lifting his head and sending out a threatening howl across the wind. as soon as the howl sounded the wolves became silent and he returned to his Humanoid appearance and walked back inside and added wood to the fire that the dragon, called Ah-Un kept lit with its fire breath or lightening breath then he knelt beside the young girl and placed a piece of his garments over her, a long wooly boa (called a Mokomoko) that symbolized wealth and royalty then he returned to his perch beside the entrance. as he sat there he comptemplated his life before and after he had found the small girl that he was now takeing care of (when Jaken didn't have his nose shoved in his personal business) when suddenly the smell of tears called his attension toward the small girl "what is wrong child?" he asked as he stood and walked over to the young girl and knelt down beside her but she only shook her head and hid her face into the fur boa that he had placed over her as a blanket "now now, enough of this." he whispered placeing a hand on her shakeing shoulders but the girl kept her face hid "Rin, calm down what was this dream about?" the Yokai warlord asked almost pleadingly, keeping his voice a gentle whisper and the little girl suddenly glared up at him and replied "just leave me alone you monster!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and tore from the cave, leaveing a stunned sessamaru sitting there with a mixture of hurt and anger running through him _I know she's hurting but she shouldn't be so disrespectful. she's never used that tone with me before so what caused it?_ he thought his eyes flashing red because of the slight anger he felt at the small eight year old girl. meanwhile in the forest Rin had stopped and glanced back at the cave, tears glistening in her eyes _he'll hate me now but...he'd hate me worse if I told him what I dreampt about._ she thought however a strong hand caught her arm "what do you think you're doing young lady?" a female voice asked and she turend around to find a yokai that looked alot like Sessamaru and she glanced down "I..." she began but stopped when the woman chuckled "go apologize to him, he isn't very angry with you dear." she stated then indecated the talisman that she wore around her neck "but I..." the little girl began but the female Yokai leaned closer and whispered "you are aware that he loves you?" and the little girl glanced down "no he dont...not after what I said to him." she replied woefully and the woman scoffed "my ignorant son would do anything for you dearheart now go back and talk to him, tell him exacally what's wrong." the woman stated and the little girl ran and wrapped her arms around the lady "he'll never forgive me! I called him a monster!" Rin sobbed and the woman smiled symptheticly "yes he will, I'm positive." she replied then the little girl felt a familar hand gently pat her shoulder "first of all explian how I am a monster?" Sessamaru's rich voice stated gently and the little girl froze as if expecting a blow that never would come "I- that dream-you..." she stammered and he sighed "would you reather live in a human village?" he asked and the little girl hesitantly nodded.

As sessamaru led the child toward the nearby colony he kept his back to the girl, for his eyes would reveal the pain he really felt toward her decision "we're here now. go." he stated and the little girl slid off of the dragon and hugged it before she walked slowly into the village, however she stopped and turned to look back toward the path that Sessamaru and the others had gone and saw that they where already far away and a sense of lonelyness suddely came over her, tears brimming in her eyes as she broke into a run after them. Sessamaru could here the sound of her running comeing toward them and stopped and turned to her "No, stay here." he ordered sternly, and the child looked hurt before she fell to her knees, sobbing "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please daddy!" she pleaded and Sessamaru's expression softened "are you going to let the welp continue to travel with us even after she's casued so much trouble? and did you hear what she just called you my lord? that is the most disrespectful subject you've ever had!" Jaken screeched but his complaining didn't last long since Ah-Un, the dragon sat down on him. Sessamaru walked toward the child and knelt down "stop this Rin, its alright." he whispered then added in a lower whisper that only the little girl could hear "and ignore Jaken's comments...he's a frog...he's full of hot air." and the little girl looked up, sniffleing "Lord sessamaru...I..." she began but was cut off by a gentle growl "do Not apologize anymore child, you may call me what you wish." he stated, knowing what the child was about to say and Rin looked up and Sessamaru lifted her into his arms and added in a gentler tone than he had ever used with her "you're my pup no matter what breed you are." and he smiled when she stared up admirely at him, her eyes gleaming cheerfully. Later that day Sessamaru left Rin in his mother's care so he could pick up a few things from a village.

Later that night Sessamaru knelt beside the young girl and sang softly under his breath while the child drifted to sleep _the child must feel relived that she has someone...I lost my father but I was old enough to handle it she was only a little girl._ the Yokai thought as he ran his hand over the young girls hair "daddy?" she whispered and he looked down, his golden eyes showing love toward the child "what is it Rin?" he asked and she glanced down "you don't fight so much now...can we...short of...spend time togather tomarrow?" she asked timidly and the white haired Taiyokai or Elite Yokai smiled "if that is what you wish my dear." he replied as he folded a blanket over the child and then reached into the saddle bags of the dragon, Ah-Un and pulled out a small stuffed animal "Inuyash's mate sent this thing to you." he stated handing it to her (he didn't tell her that he had asked his brother's wife to help him pick something for her.) "Thank you." she whispered as she timidly embraced him, burring her face into his Gi "you're welcome now its time to sleep." he replied firmly as he let his lips lightly brush her hair before he gently pushed her down onto the bedmat "will you sleep beside me tonight papa?" she whispered suddenly and he sighed but nodded and glared at his mother who had sent Jaken on a week long mission and sat beside the child "now little one if you do not go to sleep I'm going to get the wolves to start howling." he threatened emptily and she stuck her tounge out at him, knowing that he would never do that and he growled, his eyes turning red but the little girl could still see the gentleness in them and ran and hugged him, causeing him to laughed in front of her for the first time "you're very brave brat." he whispered, his eyes returning to their gold color and she beamed up at him "because you'd never hurt me." she replied and he chuckled "enough playing little one, sleep now." he stated almost harshly once the child stopped giggleing and she looked a little frightened but quickly cheered up "sorry." she whispered and he lay beside her "its alright but you need to sleep." he replied and his mother smiled "even young Yokai needs rest. Sessamaru had this early a bedtime when he was a child." she stated softly "mother shut up." sessamaru stated and the older yokai laughed as she winked at her adoptive granddaughter "I'll tell you some stories about it later." she stated and Sessamaru supressed a groan but his attension was turn back to the little girl who had cuddled beside of him "what do you want?" he asked suspessiously knowing that the child tried to stall bedtime "can you tell me one story?" she asked pleadingly and he smiled "just one then you better go to sleep." he replied kindly.


End file.
